


february sun.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [58]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “george harrison x fem reader where george is jealous in front of the other bois (fluffy or angsty ending, u decide!)”





	february sun.

1965,

Dust of golden white sand flew through the air as it was tossed and kicked over an unknowing victim. The victim gave a high feminine squeal of surprise and fell down on the soft waves on sand and water as she turned on her heel to see the identity of her attackers. It was the Lennon-McCartney duo; looking smug and well pleased with themselves at the reaction they had gotten, the sand sticking grossly to your wet back as you looked up at them from the hard place you had landed yourself in on the sand. You glared daggers at their laughing forms as you were helping up by the generous aid of Ringo Starr. Which left out your boyfriend, George, as the missing member of the group. He had gone back into the rented villa that connected to the beach to pick up one thing or another that you had forgotten.

“You,” you pointed the duo as you yelled, “now you’re really gonna get it!”

You jumped to your feet and immediately darted towards them with no plan in mind other than to exact precise vengeance over their retreating bodies. They looked to each other in growing panic as you came nearer and nearer to them and they increasingly went further and further away from you and towards the sea as they laughed knowing it was all in jest; but still the laughter had a tint of anxiety as you had seemed pretty upset when you had been helped up by the drummer.

Ringo yelled encouragements at the boys; their retreating bodies reaching the cold water. They winched in response but continued out into the wide blue sea, peeling off their sand-covered shirts and hurling them towards you as an attempt to slow down your hunt. 

Their freedom in the coral seas didn’t last long; you had finally reached them and tackled the youngest of the two with a dramatic yell and soon you both emerged under the cold waves. You came back to the fresh air play fighting. It was clear by the loud pearls of laughter all around you that it was all for shits and giggles. Back on the shore stood your boyfriend; two sodas in hand, he watched you fumble around with two of his oldest friends. You tossed water at each other and he felt a heavy feeling grow in his chest; as if several stones were placed on top of him. Unbeknownst to George; he was watched by Ringo. He silently studied his friend, sensing the growing unease that settled deep within George. He carefully placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder;

“You can go join them. I’ll stay here with our stuff.”

George glanced to the smaller man and hesitated. His worries and anxieties coming quickly from their dark hiding places of his mind to yet again torment him with disconcerting thoughts about his relationship. It hadn’t been the first time and, he feared, it wouldn’t be the last. The thoughts of one day the girl he loved would view him in a different light and rather than falling for him- would for someone else. And he feared most of all that it would be Paul or John. He knew the sway they had over women; more so than what George knew what he or Ringo had.

Ringo, seeming to sense the anxiety that loomed over George like a dark cloud, spoke again; much louder and more confidently- “she really loves you. Really cares for you,” George wrestled his gaze away from you to look back at Ringo. “And so do you. It’s obvious to all. Especially the three of us,” he nudged towards the sea. He nudged George with his shoulder; “so go out there, lad; have fun and I’ll stay here and read my book like the old grumpy man that I am.” 

George swallowed harshly in the hot air and nodded; placing down the sodas, he fought through the soft sands towards you with the sounds of laughter from both sides of him urging him on. He was sure he looked a mess when he finally reached the sea but it mattered not; you tackled him in a tight embrace, acting like you hadn’t seen him for months rather than the few minutes it had really been. 

George glanced over his shoulder as he was dragged out further into the sea by his girlfriend smiling brighter than the sun ever could and George saw Ringo waving with a smile on his face as the drummer watched the couple disappear beneath the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the beach. i don't like sand. it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.


End file.
